What the queen needs
by Notverycolourful
Summary: Emma Swan was caught by two guards in the forest to be executed. The queen has a better idea then torture the young girl. AU: Enchanted Forest, with magic, but no curse. Emma isn't the daughter of Snow and Charming either. Sequel added: curse, Storybrooke! Rated M for sexual content and explicity.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi guys, I started writing again. I had a beautiful idea to write, so here it is.. I hope you guys like it, it's a quite short chapter, so the next one will be longer, I promise! Do not forget to leave a review so I know what you think of it.

 **WARNING FOR VIOLENCE**

* * *

"Let me go!" I yelled while I tried to get out of the grip of the two soldiers.

They started laughing. "Well well, looks like our little thief is a bit of a fighter. Let's see how much you're fighting when you get tortured and executed", and by these words, they dragged me forward. I didn't want to give in that easily so I decided to be a death weighed to them, "Just walk, you stupid girl", the man on my right said.

"And what do we have here?" a cocky voice sounded in my ears. The guards let me fall face forward to the ground and I had just enough time to place my hands so I wouldn't hurt myself too much. I turned around and saw the two guards kneeling beside me with their head bowed. I looked up and saw the most gorgeous woman I ever saw and I couldn't keep my eyes of her.

"Bow your head, you unrespectful thief", one of the guards commanded me and forced my head to the ground.

"What did you plan to do with her?", the woman asked, I felt her eyes burning on my skin, asking myself if it was magic I felt or just her gaze travelling over my body.

"She stole from the royal carriage, so we thought it was the right thing to do to lock her up in the royal dungeon for the night, let her be tortured by tomorrow and be executed at noon, you Majesty", the other guard said. _Your majesty? This woman is the Evil Queen?_

"You can't do that! I have a family to live for, they need me, they will die if they don't have me!" I started to yell. Well, one thing wasn't lied: I had a family, but they didn't care about me. They hadn't noticed if I was gone, they wouldn't notice if I got executed in front of their eyes. They wouldn't care and that hurt me. I wouldn't mind to die, but if I do so, I want to die as the person I am and not as 'just another soul tortured by the Queen to make a statement'.

"Silent!" a stomp in my stomach made me collapse on the ground again, coughing and gasping for air. A second kick followed, just as a third and a fourth one.

"Stop it, if you continue to kick this girl, I will crunch your heart in front of you eyes in a split second, you understand?" the Queen said, "I have another idea for her." she walked up to me and I tried to make myself as small as possible so she couldn't hurt me. "I won't hurt you, dear", she said as she had read my thoughts, "Can you stand up? It won't be long." I tried to stand up, I felt my rib-cage hurt and I knew I could have broken a rib or two. When I was finally at my feet, she took my hands in hers and in no time, I saw smoke disappearing and we were in her bed chambers.

I couldn't believe my eyes, I didn't know where to look first, but my injuries reminded me I had to sit down again.

"Tell me your name", the voice of the woman commanded me.

"Swan. Emma Swan", I replied, searching for her in the room.

There she was, looking in the mirror. "And how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen, you Majesty, but I'll be eighteen in less than a month." I replied again.

"You're still underage, what were you doing in the forest alone? It's not safe for a girl to be alone there. Aren't your parents worried?" She looked at me through her mirror, and I felt her gaze digging in my soul. There was no reason to lie.

"My parents are dead to me. They don't care, they never did", I said softly. My voice not louder than a whisper.

"Alright, Emma, I want to make a deal with you", the Queen started, "I want you to stay in the castle with me. I want you to entertain me, to make me feel good. As long as you can do that you'll be safe. Can you manage that?" she asked.

"I … I think I can…", I said hesitant.

"Good, there are a few rules tho. If you ever try to get me off my throne, You'll be dead in a second. If you ever disobey me, you will be punished immediately. And if I ever found out you are planning to do one of those things, I guess you can guess what will happen to you."

"I have some ideas, yes", I said, my voice a bit harsher. She looked at me as she is piercing my soul. It made me shiver.

"As you understand the conditions, I have to ask you one last thing: what is your experience in bed?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hi guys, I had some time left today, so I thought: Why wouldn't I post the next chapter already? Thanks for all the following and favoriting and of course, thanks for the reviews! Please keep up writing them, these are nice to read so I know you're still interested! Yet, I want you to give some background information. First of all: I'm not an English speaker, so I try my best wirting this story in my best English (nobody colmplained about my English, but I thought you should knew.). Second of all: I live in a country where intercourse is legal from the age of 16(!). I always put the warnings above the text so you should know what is going to happen a bit.

I hope you guys lke this chapter as much as the previous one, I made it a bit longer like I promised. Sorry for the long Authors Note, but enjoy!

 **WARNING: Mention of rape, Underage sex.**

* * *

" _As you understand the conditions, I have to ask you one last thing: what is your experience in bed?"_

This was a question I didn't quite expect her to ask me. Her eyebrow shot up and I knew she was expecting an answer. I started shuffling around and avoided eye contact.

"I have none, you Majesty", I mumbled, knowing this answer would probably end my life. I was as ready as I could be when I heard her walk up to me, knowing she would probably rip out my heart and scrambled it in front of my eyes. Yet, she didn't.

"You know, dear", she started, tracing my jawline with her index finger and pushing my chin up, "I have this rule that says no lying."

She forced me to look her in the eyes, her dark brown orbs just penetrated my soul. I shivered under her gaze, she really was intimidating like this.

"I do have some experience", I stuttered, knowing I still denied this to myself.

She smirked, "Good girl", she praised me, "Go on."

My eyes snapped shut and my voice was just a whisper: "I didn't want it."

She didn't touch me, didn't make a move to comfort me. She didn't look at me with pity in her eyes, she didn't look at me like she was sorry. I saw the same hurt in her eyes as I saw in mine right after it happened and I knew it was something that also happened to her. I had looked her in her eyes for a few seconds and not much later, I was staring at the ground again.

"Did you talk about it to anyone?" the Queen asked, the concern in her voice was audibly. Who had thought the Evil Queen would be so… humane? The stories everybody told about her, ripping out people's hearts, executing people to prove her power. She should be a monster, not someone to talk to. But I knew better, she had been clear before: if I wanted to live I had to follow the rules.

"I tried", I began, "but when I told them, I … they said it had been my fault. I should have kept my legs closed, they said… and I thought they were right", I swallowed some air, "if I had fought back long enough, maybe he had stopped, maybe I could have run, I don't know, I really don't…" my voice was not louder than the sound of a breath, it was just gone. I remembered myself I would never be in the same situation like that again.

After a quite long period of silence, I looked up at her and she started walking up to me. She cupped my chin in her hand, forcing me to look up at her again.

"I want you to know that it wasn't your fault. You can't help someone being so cruel that he wanted to help himself with a defenseless girl", she stated, "it had never been your fault", she whispered. The woman left me breathless. She had some glimpses of concern in her eyes, yet her cocky attitude still took the upper hand. I knew I wasn't here to tell my story, there was another reason why she wanted me in her bed chambers. And that reason might scare me more than telling her how I feel about what happened and I never thought that was possible.

It was clear she felt me tense under her touch, because she began stroking my arm with her other hand. I knew people were attracted to me, because of my golden locks and my green eyes. Many people told me I was like a piece of art.

"I don't want to hurt you", she whispered in my ear, "I want you to feel good, experience this like you have to experience sex."

I shivered because of her husky voice, and when she felt me shiver under her fingers, she traced my ear with her tongue, than softly bit down on it. I couldn't help myself but moan softly while I began to feel hot, something I never felt before.

She placed both her hands on my hips, pulling my old shirt slightly up so she could scratch her nails lightly over my skin. I shivered again because of her touch, feeling more and more aroused.

"I want you to feel, I want you to understand what I want from you",she moaned in my ear, "I want you to understand what it really feels like."

With those words she brushed her lips over mine, and kissed me softly, demanding for entrance right away and not knowing what I should do else, I let her tongue invade my mouth. She pushed me down in a sitting position on her queen size bed, and even before I knew what she was doing, she pushed me down on my back, and she was all over me. She broke the kiss so I could catch my breath again and I saw her looking down at me, a smirk on her face. Because of that smirk I had to smile a little. Her eyebrows shot up and I shook my head to tell her it was nothing to worry about.

She pulled up my shirt and I lifted up my arms to let her slip it over my head. When she looked down again, she, once again, arched an eyebrow.

"Well, naughty girl, aren't you wearing a corset?" she said and leaned down, starting to plant kisses on my chest. Before I could answer, she sucked one of my nipples in her mouth and I had to bite my lower lip to avoid letting out a yelp.

"You like that, don't you?" she asked again. That smirk just didn't disappear from her face when she got a quick reaction after she pinched my other nipple. "I love how responsive you are."

After taking care of both of my breasts, she decided it was time to take care of other things. First she just cupped my sex through my pants and my head just shot up, concerned of what was going to happen, thinking it would hurt again. But again, it was like she could read my mind.

"Relax, I won't hurt you", she said, "Not yet anyway", she added with the familiar smirk on her face.

"Okay", I answered, my voice husky from the arousal. My body wanted more, every place she touched was burning and I couldn't help but buck my hips into her hand when she squeezed my sex slightly.

"You're scared, but you're eager, aren't you?" she asked me and brought her mouth back to mine, kissing me passionately while her both hands worked on my pants to push them down together with my panties. Before I realised what was happening, her fingers were already teasing my clit. I bucked my hips into her hand and moaned into her mouth. I felt her smile through the kiss and when I felt her shift her hand and push one finger inside, I bit on her lower lip. I saw her eyes searching for mine, my action had taken her by surprise and I saw she was pleasantly surprised by it. The beautiful woman hovering above me rewarded me by curling her finger inside me, reaching my G spot and pushing down on my clit a bit harder. I felt the hotness built inside me every time she curled her finger, every time she circled my clit, every time she pushed a bit down on it until something in me seemed to explode. I squeezed my eyes shut, saw stars of pleasure I never was before and moaned and groaned. While I was riding out my orgasm, she slowed down her movements and then stopped them.

"It seems like you enjoyed it", she teased me, "but next time I want you to scream my name."

I looked at her, I might be getting a bit too brave for my own safety: "So, next time I have to yell 'Your Majesty!'?"

'No", she answered and brought her lips to my ears, "I would love to hear you scream out my name: Regina. And I hope, dear", she continued, "You know I was soft on you now, because it was your first time being touched without being forced to it. Next time, I will not be so gentle."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Chapter 3 already! Thanks guys for the reviews, follows and favoriting I'm having a bit of free time right now, so I thought I should write some more. Please, don't expect me to upload every day, because in a week, I will be studying for my exams again. I will try to keep going tho, and this week I will try to upload for you guys as much as possible. I hope you like this chapter too! Please keep writing me reviews so I know what you guys think of the story!

 **WARNING: Mention of rape, Underage sex.**

* * *

I stared up at her, she walked away towards her private bathroom. I sat up, still feeling a bit high from my orgasm, but I followed her with her gaze. It was pretty clear she knew I was watching, because she was swaying her hips more than before. I always felt myself more attracted to women than to men, it was clear after getting unwanted intercourse with a man and it got much more clear now, while the Queen was swaying her hips and walking to her bathroom.

She looked back at me and clicked with her tongue: "Maybe you should come with me, we could take a nice warm bath together, what do you think?" She reached for the buttons of her dress on the side and began to unclasp them. I hesitated: "Nothing to be afraid of: if I wanted to kill you, I would find more pleasant ways to do it than drown you."

"That's not what I was thinking", I said immediately, "I… I was thinking you might want more from me than what we just did… I mean, I didn't do anything at all?"

She smirked, "Of course I expect more of you, dear, but I can't let you do anything without having experience." She slipped her dress over her shoulder, "Come with me, Miss Swan."

I stand up, feeling fully exposed under her gaze. I was naked, she still wasn't. I followed her into the bathroom where a hot bath was prepared, _probably magic_ , I thought.

When I looked up from the bath, I saw her reaching for the leeches of her corset and struggling with them. I tried not to laugh at the scene, but I couldn't help smiling. Her eyes reached mine.

"You think this is funny, don't you?" she began, "Help me with unleashing this awful thing."

I walked up to her, not really knowing what I should do and when I stood behind her she sighed.

"You just pull at them until I can slip out of this thing", she explained, and I did what I was told. First it looked like I had pulled it even harder and I felt her keeping in her breath under my working hands. Once I had unleashed it, I stepped back and I couldn't help but admire her body. Yes, she had some scars, more than a queen should have actually, but her olive skin was so perfect to me, her figure was definitely gorgeous. Once she turned around, facing me, I couldn't keep my eyes of her breasts. They looked so soft…

"Never seen a woman naked before, I guess", she said in her cocky voice, knowing I was admiring her and loving every second of it. I shook my head no. "That's what I thought."

She walked up to me, took my hands in hers and placed them on her breasts. She squeezed them and looked at me with a gaze that told me it was okay to feel. First I softly massaged them, then I rolled a nipple very carefully between my fingers. I earned a moan from her.

"Well, it's the first time for everything, let's t me naked to then", she said, took my hands again and place them on the edge of her panties, "Have it your way."

Slowly I pushed them down, revealing new skin and I couldn't help but blush when the panties reached the ground.

"And now, let's get into the bath, before the water runs cold", she said while taking one of my hands again and pulling me towards the bath. She stepped into it and sat down, spreading her legs and signing I should take my place between them. I did as she wished.

I shifted uncomfortably between her legs, "I …", I began, "I don't know what I should do, I mean… It's the first time I see a woman fully exposed, it's the first time can take a bath like this… I might feel a bit uncomfortable", I confessed, proud of myself that I actually talked to her about how I feel right now. Just at that moment, I feel her arms wrap around me and pulling me to her chest so my back is leaning against her breasts. I feel her hardened nipples brush against me.

"Just relax, let me take care of you", she said while brushing her fingers over my thigh. That movement was enough to shoot a hot feeling to my core, "What do you want, dear", she asked me, moving her fingers up slightly touching my clit, making me moan, "Do you want me to touch you like this?" she whispered in my ear, then slipped through my slit, "Or do you want me to get inside you", she asked while teasing at my entrance. I didn't react right away and she stopped any movement and didn't touch me at all, "Or I don't do anything to you and leave you sitting on your hunger."

"No, no! Please! Touch me, do whatever you like, make me feel good, please, I'm begging you!" I said helplessly, craving for her touch.

"My my, I got you begging very easily", she said while she slipped two finger into my sex and pumping them fast in and out. "God, you're so wet and tight around my fingers, I feel your walls clamping down on me already", she whispered in my ear and bit down on my earlobe. It didn't take long before a new orgasm came over me and all I could do was relax in her arms she wrapped around me.

She kissed my cheek and I just felt loved, I felt like this is how life should have been and not just all the cruelty I we through. Yet I knew this was just the beginning and she was going soft on me. I knew I needed to prove myself to her if I wanted to keep myself alive. Yet I began to wonder if the 'Evil Queen' is as evil as everybody told she'd be. The woman I was currently cuddling with, was just a human being a not the monster she was supposed to be. This woman is a woman with a story and I was very eager to hear it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hi guys Well, the inspiration is still running so I keep on writing. Just like I said before, the updating speed will slow... I hope you love this chapter as much as the previous ones although it's a bit shorter. I'm already writing the next chapter so I can update tomorrow without fault. Please, keep writing reviews so I know what you think!

* * *

I woke up because of something moving behind me. I jumped forward, almost slipping because of the water. I almost fell backwards over the edge of the bathtub, but an unknown power held me stable. I looked at the woman in front of me, stretching her limbs and in no time, I remembered our events of before.

"You had to be very tired to sleep so deep", she said amused, "but this is not the place to sleep."

She replaced her hands and I felt myself floating through the air until I stood next to the tub on the ground. I still couldn't move myself when she climbed out of the bath. Once she started to dry of herself, I felt the force slip away. I watched her, drying of her hair and I took another towel to help her dry of her body. She stood with her back to me, watching herself in the mirror, yet she was surprised when she felt my touch. Softly I began to dry off her back, moved to her breasts when she turned around, slit down her belly and I hesitated after I dried off her belly.

"Continue what you started", she commanded me and I did as I was told.

I kneeled down in front of her, placed her right foot on my knee and slowly went upwards to her core. I placed a kiss on her thigh and replaced the leg for the other. I did exactly the same with this one and when I was done, I reached to dry off her ass and dried very slowly her sex. I watched her reaction and as long as I hadn't touched her core, she was watching me. After the first contact she moaned softly and closed her eyes. When I let my hands fall to my lap, she watched me again.

"Like I said: you should continue what you started, I don't like to repeat myself", her voice was sharper than before and it scared me on one hand, but because of that tone, I knew I was doing the right thing. Yet I still knew she was being serious. If I hesitated a next time, she would punish me for sure.

I kissed her belly and slipped a finger through her folds, they were already wet, but because of my own experience with masturbation, I knew I should work her up a bit more, and so I did. I was still sitting in front of her and I intended to stay there, yet I wanted her to sit down so I could see what I was doing. I placed my hands on her hips and pushed softly in the direction of the bathtub, looking into her eyes and she quickly understood what I was asking. She sat down and spread her legs so I had full view. I gasped, this sight was more arousing than I ever could think it was and again, I slit a finger through her folds, pinched her clit, circled around it and added some pressure on it. Her hips bucked into my hand and I couldn't help but smirking. A moan had escaped her mouth and god, it was such a great sound to hear. I slit one finger inside and it was a strange feeling for the first time: I felt her walls gripping my finger, yet it wasn't too tight. She looked down at me.

"Add another one, dear", she said with a husky voice, "if you go on with this speed, we'll be still sitting here tomorrow." Her voice betrayed her: she sounded annoyed, but she still couldn't help the fact her voice sounded harsh from arousal.

I collected all my courage: "Impatient, aren't we?" and added at the exact same moment a second finger, pushing them in as far as I could. I couldn't help but wanting to taste her, I practically craved for it. I kissed her thigh, went higher each time until my nose was pressed into her curls, licking through her slit and then adding pressure on her clitwith my tongue. This movement made her buck her hips into my hand and a loud moan escaped her mouth. Her hands gripped the edge of the tub and her knuckles went white because of the force. I was pumping my fingers in and out and I felt her hips thrusting to my fingers every time I moved them, so I sped up. I felt her walls clench around my fingers, it was more tight now then it was a bit ago and when I bit down on her clit, I felt my fingers being squeezed. She shuddered under my hands, bucked her hips into my mouth and hand. Her eyes were closed and I let her ride out her orgasm until she her hips stilled and I removed myself from her.

She stood up, looking at me on my knees, leaned forward, took my head into her hands and kissed me passionately. There was something in this kiss that I hadn't recognized before and I couldn't give this feeling a place, but it was over before I knew.

"Come on, let's go to bed, you must be tired", she said, and helped me stand up.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hi guys! This one took me a few more hours to write then I expected. I got interrupted and yeah, I promised an update, so here it is! Anyway, thanks again for the reviews and I also got a PM with a request. I want to tell I'm working on it and I will publish it soon! If you have some requests too, feel free to ask, I will see what I can do with it and how I can add it to the story! Also keep writing me reviews because they keep me writing! Thanks for reading and enjoy!

* * *

I found myself being the little spoon when I woke up. The Queens front was pressed against my back and I felt her hard nipples brush against my back. One of her legs was over mine so I was trapped in her arms. I had to giggle to the fact that she reminded me of an octopus.

Right at that moment, I felt her shift behind me, a yawn escaped her mouth and I tried to turn so I could face her. I couldn't help but smile when I saw her sleepy face, trying to hide from the light coming through the window.

"'Morning, beautiful", I whispered in her ear. I might have crossed a line doing this and if I did, she would show me in no time. She didn't. She just cuddled closer to me, her face into the crook of my neck. I couldn't help but smile. Tell this to any citizen and they wouldn't believe me, tell them she has a human side, tell them she wants to cuddle and wants to feel loved, or at least that's what I thought she wanted, nobody would believe you. Nobody would.

I lied still, my arms wrapped around her. I was playing with her hair, or at least I was trying to. She was still waking up, but she was more awake then she was ten minutes ago.

"Are you alwys this happy when you wake up?" she asked me mumbling into the crook of my neck, her voice low.

"Pretty much", I answered with a smile on my face, not that she could see it, "I did do great yesterday, didn't I?" I asked her.

She sighed, "For your first time, yes, you did. But you'll have to do better. I will not be satisfied with those beginner skills only", she said, her voice low, "but yes, I liked it."

I began smiling like an idiot. I did a good job! She looked at me and had to smile with me, "You look stupid", she said.

"You like it", I teased her. Sticking my tongue out after saying that.

She pressed a soft kiss on my lips: "Yes, I do."

"Stand up", she told me after putting on one of those tight dresses she owned. I did as I was told. With a wave of her hand, I was clothed again. I looked like one of the housemaids and I looked at her questionably.

She arched an eyebrow: "Well, I can't make you running around naked, or do you like the guards to see you like that?"

"No, I don't", I quickly replied, "But maybe you could have chosen something less… short perhaps? I feel like anyone can peek and see my undergarment, and this white blouse, it's kind of see through."

The queen sighed annoyed: "You have to deal with this kind of clothing, you have to work to stay here and just having sex with me isn't enough."

"But I thought you said…"

"I know what I said, but I didn't tell you the whole truth. Now I will lead you to the kitchen and the head maid will show you what you should do. You'll be assigned as my personal maid, so whenever I need you, you'll come running. Understood?" she asked, her voice very severe.

"Yes, your Majesty", I answered and with these words, she turned on her heals leading me to the kitchen.

Once I found myself in the kitchen, I was fed the best food I ever ate. I always lived from things other people didn't want, so this was just like I lived a dream. That dream didn't last long: once I had ate my whole plate, my 'boss' as I could call her send me to clean the library first.

"It has to be dust free", she told me and all I could do was nod.

I sighed when I entered the library, god, this was going to take forever and I hadn't even started yet. First I did the lowest shelves and every time I bent forward, I felt my skirt crippling up in an uncomfortable way. I couldn't help but keep pulling it downwards, hoping it won't go up again and of course, it always did. After I guess it was ten minutes, I gave up and let the skirt just go up like it intended to do. Nobody was here to see it anyways.

I ended up standing on a chair trying to reach the highest shelf when I heard a chuckle. I turned around and saw the queen sitting there.

"Just go on, I'm enjoying the view", she said while she signed with her finger that I should turn.

I blushed, avoided eye contact and turned back around, feeling less and less comfortable with the minute. I just felt her gaze watching my ass and I couldn't help wanting to pull at that damned thing the whole time, yet because she was watching me, I couldn't. And unless I thought it was very uncomfortable, I began to feel more and more aroused knowing she was watching me like that.

When I reached once again, my whole body stretched, I yelped because I felt hands on my ass cheeks.

"Keep going", she encouraged me, "Don't mind me."

"It's pretty impossible to 'not mind you' when you are touching me", I tried to argue.

She didn't answer and I tried to get back to work. When I felt her hand cup my sex, I yelped again and stabled myself by gripping one of the shelves.

"You're so wet from just me watching you? You dirty girl", she said while pulling down my panties.

"What are you…?!" I tried to say but she silenced me.

"You have to be very quiet, otherwise someone will come in and I don't think you want someone to know you're my fucktoy, don't you?" she said.

"No, Your Majesty, I don't."

"Good girl", she said and kissed my core, I gasped when I felt her lips touching my slit. Her tongue slit through it, and my knuckles went white from the force of my gripping. If this is how I had let her felt yesterday, god, I was such a talent. That thought faded from my mind in a second when I felt felt her gripping my hips a bit more forceful and her teeth scraping over my clit. It was pretty difficult to stay steady when your legs begin to feel like jelly. The warmth building in my belly began to explode and I couldn't help but let her name roll of my lips.

"Ahhh, Regina", and when I thought my legs were going to give in, I felt something magically steadying me and I was very grateful because of that.

She had licked up the rest of my juices and I winced when I didn't feel her warmth against me. I looked at her and i saw her standing with the panties I was wearing before in her hands.

"Well, Miss Swan, maybe if you'll be good, you will get these back before you have to leave this room. If not, I'm afraid you will need an explanation for your inappropriate behavior."

That smirk on her face was going to be my dead. What was she thinking now? What do I have to do? _If there's a god, I hope you save me from misery this time._ I prayed.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Please don't kill me! I tried my best to upload today and then this thingy came out and I'm not really glad with it myself. I know it's very short (my apologies) but I had to go through this little part to get to the next one... This might sound a bit weird why it's so short, but earlier I was doing a French essay and okay, I began a bit too late (deadline is tomorrow, oops) I also started thinking in French and my English is just crap right now :'). I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to write a review!

* * *

" _Well, Miss Swan, maybe if you'll be good, you will get these back before you have to leave this room. If not, I'm afraid you will need an explanation for your inappropriate behavior."_

 _That smirk on her face was going to be my dead. What was she thinking now? What do I have to do? If there's a god, I hope you save me from misery this time. I prayed._

"And what will that be, your Majesty?" I asked her, my gaze was fixed on the ground, I couldn't look at her because I was quite embarrassed. Well, yes, she had seen me naked, but there was a difference between seeing each other naked and … this.

"I like it how you say that", she said with that smirk on her face, "But it might be a bit better when you're on your hands and knees, kneeling down for your queen, kissing her feet." I looked at her, confused but I saw her gaze becoming harder when I didn't respond directly and in no time, I found myself on my hands and knees in front of her, slipping of her high heels when she was sitting down again and kissing her bare feet. She looked at me like I was her peasant, alright alright, I know what you're thinking: I am her peasant, but I didn't like to think about that fact too much.

I found myself kissing her bare feet and slightly going up to her knees, kissing them too until I softly pushed her thighs open so I had full view of her core. The panties she was wearing showed a dark spot and I knew she was quite wet from the show earlier. I couldn't help but smirk and she noticed instantly.

"Wouldn't you go back to your job, Miss Swan?" her tone sounded quite dangerous, so I just went on until I reached her laced covered sex. I heard her gasp and when I wanted to remove her panties, she circled her hand again and I found myself being cuffed with my hands on my back.

"I don't think you need your hands, Swan, you can do this with your mouth alone", she said, still looking down on me with this killing gaze. I nodded, didn't want her to get pissed off and I pulled her panties out of the way with my nose. Indirectly I was breathing on her clit and I felt her legs tense around me. I heard a low moan and I knew this was something she enjoyed. I licked up her juices that were spilled before I even started and went working her up. I decided I didn't want to pay attention to her clit, what was the fun in having her come right away? If she wanted to play this game, I wanted to play it better.

I slipped my tongue in her core and I heard her groan, I also knew she wouldn't last long, even if I didn't play with her clit. I worked up my tempo, tried to give it some variety by pushing my tongue in, then letting it glide out and licking up through her slit. I heard her gasp every time I did this and then did something else. Now her own hand was working on her clit and I took the time to watch her: She was gorgeous when she was playing with herself. I went back to my job and when I pushed my tongue back in, I felt her tense, moaning and groaning and gasping through her orgasm.

When the woman came back from her high, she looked at me. "Well, you earned your undergarment back, but I guess you have to do just a bit better next time", she said, throwing my panties to me while flicking her hand again so I my hands were free. I couldn't help but quickly pull them up and I saw the Queen smirk.

"You should rest well for now, there is a rough night waiting for you. I hope you're in for something new", she said and left the library, leaving me speechless. I really didn't know what I had to think of what she just said. Alright, a rough night, but something new?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hi guys! I had some time to write a longer chapter so I did. Also, this was a request from someone: I hope you like it! If you have other requests, I'm gladly accepting them. Also, My apologies for the delay of the update (normally I updat 2 or 3 hours sooner than now) but I was studying for a test and I lost track of time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

 **WARNING: Magic cock. Don't like? Skip this chapter.**

* * *

I didn't know what I had to expect of tonight. After she had left the library, I just went back to my previous work: dusting the shelves. Anyway, I could hardly concentrate on my work because of her words and they made me crazy, so after what seemed like hours but in reality it were only ten short minutes, I went back to the kitchen.

"Did you finish your job?" the head maid Gloria asked, her tone was firm and I knew she would check on me any time soon.

"Yes, I did, I tried do it twice, but I couldn't find any dust", I told her, it was only a half-truth anyway. I didn't check it twice, but there was no dust to be found after the queen had left the library, strange enough. I didn't mind though, less work for me.

Gloria nodded and went back to the food she was making. "The Queen told me to get my rest for today so I could work harder tomorrow", the next half-truth rolled out of my mouth, "So I was thinking maybe I just could get to eat right now?"

I heard Gloria grumble between her teeth and I had to chuckle because of her reaction. Yet she served me a plate with the food so I could eat.

After I ate my food, Gloria led me to my own room, not the Queen's bedchambers, because of course it wasn't known I was her Majesty's now plaything. When I entered the room, it was quite small and a bit dusty too. But the bed was clean and it hadn't took long before I drifted of in a very nice and deep sleep.

When I woke up, I heard a bell jingling in my room and I looked around rather confused. When I saw the bell jingling with the board "Queen" on, I stood up, walked out of my room and towards hers. It was after sundown and the palace looked scary and dark.

"Come in", I heard after I knocked on her door, "I was expecting you."

She smiled and turned around on her chair, looking me in the eyes. "Strip", she commanded and after a moment of hesitation, I did exactly what she asked for. I raised my eyebrows when I stood there just in my panties and a corset. She came up to me and removed my corset. After she hooked her fingers into my panties, She leaned a bit forward, her lips brushing against my ear and I heard her whisper: "This is a night you will not forget very easily and I hope you enjoy what I have in mind."

Her voice sounded smooth and husky and I felt a warm feeling spreading in my belly. With those words, she pulled my panties down, then came standing in front of me and began undressing herself. I couldn't help but stare at her sey movements and I licked my lips when I saw her undoing her corset herself after removing her panties as well.

She took my hand and dragged me towards her bed, she left me sitting on it, while she kept standing in front of me.

"Well, you have had some experiences with the male sexorgan, right? I know this experience wasn't very good, but I want you to experience what a man can feel and I want you to fuck me with a dick, simple as that." and with those words, she swirled her hand again and I felt like my clit was growing. When I was looking down, it actually was until I had a nice thick and quite long shaft between my legs, standing half up in an half erection. I looked at Regina and I just saw her admire her work, she might enjoy the magic cock too. Than suddenly she dropped to her knees, I felt her hands wrapping around the shaft and my eyes bulged when I felt her taking my new member in her mouth. Holy fuck, who had thought a man could feel so good, I couldn't help but moan and I grabbed a handful of hair with my left hand while I stabilized myself on the bed with my right one. She moved her head, bopped it on my cock and I gasped when I felt my balls tighten. She must have felt it too because she pulled away, I whined because of the loss of contact.

"Don't worry, dear, the fun isn't over yet, we have a whole evening of fun right ahead of us."

She looked me in the eye again and commanded me to go to the middle of the bed. I did what I was asked and in no time, she was straddling her hips. I saw she had slipped two fingers into her pussy and god, the sight of seeing her masturbate in front of me, made my dick twitch. Then I felt her fingers, coated in her own arousal, wrap around my dick again while she manoeuvred herself above me, pushing the tip of my dick into her entrance and I just couldn't help but moan when it slipped inside. This view was amazing: seeing her pushing herself down on my magic cock, her mouth half open and her eyes closed. When she opened her eyes, she made direct eye contact and began moving. My eyes rolled back into my head and I just felt the pleasure.

"God, Regina, If you keep going like this, I will come in no time", I said in a breathless voice.

She smirked, speeding up a bit more, moving up and down a bit faster, "You are allowed to come, dear, I want to feel you come inside of me."

And with those words, I did. It felt strange, but I certainly enjoyed it. Yet, she hadn't come and I wanted to make sure she enjoyed this as much a I did.

I switched positions with her and she looked quite surprised. I had to pump my new member a few times to get new life into it and getting it up again. Then I pushed inside of her again, thrusting in slowly and as deep as I could. I saw her closing her eyes in pleasure, and I pulled out slowly again to push roughly in again. With this action, I earned a surprised yelp and a loud moan. Goddamn, she was so sexy.

I started thrusting harder and deeper, I had put her legs on my shoulders so I had better access. I speeded up and I felt her walls tighten around my cock with every thrust now. I thrusted again, once, twice and the third time my name rolled from her lips and I felt her walls milk my member dry while I just spilled my seeds inside of her. I rode out my own and her orgasm and when we both came down from our high, I pulled out. At that moment, my member disappeared and I was back to my own gender again.

"Aw, and I began to like it", I whined while I nestled myself in her arms.

"Don't worry, dear, this won't be the last time we're going to do this."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hello, well, here you go with a new chapter. I want to warn you guys that this chapter is just a continue to the story because I'm thinking of a plot. You have had 6 full chapters of smut and, yeah, I thought it was time we moved on. Uhm... Also, I have the feeling this isn't very well writen, but I am echausted from studying (I wrote 3 papers this week, had a test and had to presentate 4 topics) so please, forgive me... I hope you enjoy it tho and I'm working on a plot. When I end this story, I will begin a new one, so don't worry, I will write some more smut, even if it's not in this story!

 **Warning: mention of rape**

* * *

After some cuddling, I had fallen into a deep and peaceful sleep. I was exhausted, trying to process everything that had happened the last days. Who had thought I wouldn't be living on the streets anymore? Who had thought I would be living in the castle of the Evil Queen as her play thing? I certainly didn't. I hadn't expected it and when those guards had caught me stealing, I was more then sure I would be death by the next day. And here I was laying, beside her Majesty, in her bed.

I hadbeen dreaming quite peacefully, about my past with my happy family, before they decided an annoying little child who wasn't even heir own, didn't belong in their lives. Those people who didn't deserve to be called my parents, had picked me up at the side of the road when I was a kid, and they were happy with me, they said, until they thought I wasn't worth anything anymore. This peaceful dream had ended in a nightmare.

When I woke up, I found my hands cuffed to the headboard of the bed. I tried pulling and I began to panic when I couldn't get my hands free. I started to look around, trying to figure how I possibly could get out of this situation.

"Calm down, dear", I heard whispering in my ear, "I won't hurt you, I just want to play another game."

I turned my head and the Queen standing beside me with a smirk on her face. She had a scarf in her hands and blindfolded me with it so I couldn't see a thing. All my senses were on high alert, I couldn't help but feel a uncomfortable, a slight panic appeared and spread in my body. I started shifting around the bed and I was sure Regina had seen it too, but she didn't react. In fact, she did the opposite. I heard her heels clicking on the marble floor, the sound was moving away from me. Yet, I couldn't relax, I started pulling at the handcuffs again, only hurting myself with it. This was something I totally didn't like.

I heard the sound of her heels coming back and in no time, then I felt her lips pressed on mine. It wasn't passionate like it was earlier. I only felt her hunger for more, it was rough and a distant kiss, and it felt the same when she pushed her tongue in my mouth. When her mouth left mine and began working down my throat, devouring my body, I started to tremble out of fear.

"Please, please, don't", I started to say, sobbing between those words. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. And right at that moment she stopped touching me, removed the scarf and when she did, she saw the tears that had welled up in my eyes and now rolled down my cheeks

"It's alright, darling", she tried to calm me down and a sob came from deep down my throat, "I don't want to hurt you, I never will, it's alright."

When she saw I was not calming down, when she realised I was just paralyzed and scared to death, she flicked her hand and the handcuffs disappeared. The next thing she did, was taking my bare body in her arms, trying to comfort me. I began to sob again, I couldn't help it that I couldn't control myself when I saw nothing, when I was unable to run away. I couldn't. She could do anything with me, but locking me down and blindfolding me were things that just made me sick to my stomach. I couldn't help it, it made me remember how an other person tried to have my body his way.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry", I sobbed, trying to control my breathing again. I tried to collect myself again, but with every touch from her, I just started panicking again, even if those touches were only gentle.

"Please, don't kill me, just I will try the best I have, I just don't want to die yet, I… I'm so sorry, please", I begged and I saw her eyes grow wide, understanding what I just said.

With those words, she placed me back on the bed, just stood up, still looking at me like she was processing what I just said. She stepped backwards and turned to the door of her bedroom. Before she opened it she mumbled just loud enough for me to hear it between my sobs: "I'm sorry you thought I would kill you for something like this. I'm sorry you're thinking I'm the monster everyone wants to believe I am."

And with those words, she walked away. While I was still trying to calm down from my breakdown, I also was processing what she said. Once I was trying to understand the meaning of it, I began to wonder why I said the things I said. I began to wonder why I was so stupid for hurting her feelings. Wait. Hurting her feelings? How was that possible? I was just her new toy, right? Or did she began develop some feelings for me?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hi guys! I'm sorry I couldn't update yesterday, but I was kind of busy studying and forgot the time so yeah. But I wrote today and I made it longer than I orginally thought it would be. I hope you guys like this chapter. Also, don't shoot me, but I'm already figuring out how I have to end this story. I expect it to have just one or two more chapter. Like I said earlier, when stop writing this one, I will start writing another one. Anyway, for now, just enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think about it.

* * *

What did I do? How stupid could I be? I saw the sun rising through the window, and it had been four hours and I still hadn't heard from her. She had disappeared. I had felt something had changed, I knew those kisses meant more than just her hunger for sex. I knew this was love making, not just intercourse. This wasn't just something for pleasure, this was something that made her - no, let me correct that - us feel good. Every time her lips touched mine, I felt a spark going through my body. Her fingers roaming over my body, followed by her lips and just, every touch, it made me feel warm on the inside. That feeling was something I wouldn't have admitted if what she just said hadn't touched me. It did. It did touch me more than anything. So does this mean… She is my true love?

I couldn't help but wandering around the room, until I figured out I should just go to my room. if I was found here for no good reason, they would lock me up, telling Regina I wanted to steal from her and at this state, she would just let them do it anyway. So that's what I did: I went out of the room soundless and slipped into mine until I knew Gloria expected me downstairs. I went into the kitchen, god a breakfast, less than I expected, and got a whole list of what I had to do today. The Queen had been clear to her: Everything on this list had to be done by the end of the day, or their would be consequences.

"If I was you, I would start now. I know what happened to the other girls and that's not very pleasant", the head maid told me. I just nodded, my thoughts weren't here and all I could think of was where her Majesty was right now, if she was alright.

I looked at the list when I walked into the hall, following the directions Gloria had given me. I went into the guestroom first, dusting everything, then cleaning the bed sheets. The same thing I did to two other rooms: hers and mine. I had to mop the whole place to and did all this in just half a day. By noon I had collected a bunch of dirty laundry and went into the garden to wash it. It was a sunny day so I figured it would be nice to go a bit outside. I enjoyed the sun warming my body, I always felt more comfortable outside so this was perfect. I walked a bit so I could go sitting in the grass, with the laundry and water to wash it. I was out of sight when you looked from the kitchen into the yard and it felt nice to be alone.

While I was rubbing the sheets and clothes clean, I began speaking to myself.

"How could you be so stupid, Emma? Sure, she told you you were only just a plaything to her, but why did you tell her that? You felt this thing for her and now you end up pushing her away. I just don't deserve to be happy, I don't deserve to find true love, I do not deserve someone like her: she deserves someone much better. Why do all these people keep telling what a monster she is? She is as human as anyone else, she is as broken as I am, she is more hurt than anyone could imagine and no-one that minds to see it", I mumbled to myself, "I'm sorry acted like that…"

"Don't be, dear", I heard a very familiar voice, and I couldn't turn any faster, "I know you didn't mean it like that. It was just a normal reaction, I guess, but it reminded me of what people think of me. Even tho I try to change, everyone will still think the same. I have no chance to change their mind."

She came down to me and sat down next to me, the clothes she was wearing were not the clothes I expected her to be in. I must have kept staring at her because she began speaking again: "Don't look at me like that, I know I look like a klutz in those cloots, but I went to the city like this so they wouldn't recognize me. I wanted to try talking to the citizens and it didn't work out well. Yet, I heard that Snow White's army is becoming bigger and stronger. It will not take long until she attacks the castle and I don't think I will be fighting back this time."

"No, I'm not looking at you because you look stupid or something", I had regained my voice, "You always look beautiful… I'm just so sorry about what happened to you and about what I said, I …"

"I heard you, you said something about true love. Do you think I might be yours?" She asked, resting her head on her knees, her arms wrapped around her legs.

"I think so…", I began slowly, avoiding eye contact, "Whenever I see you, I feel happy and safe. Whenever you touch me, I feel like I'm on fire inside. It's something I never felt before, I mean, I had crushes, but this? This is on a total other level."

"I guess you might be right", I heard her mumble, "I just can't resist the feeling of touching you, loving you, I want more every time I see you and it hurt me when you said you thought I was going to kill you. So I thought maybe I was the only one feeling it", she admitted easily.

"I'm not…" and with those words, I took her head in my hands and kissed her on her lips, passionate and loving, trying to put everything I feel for her into this unwrapped her legs and sat up, her hands traveling over my hips and pulling me closer into this delicious kiss.

In no time my hands traveled over her body, I gave attention to her breasts, kissing them but it was obvious Regina thought we both had to much clothes on our bodies, because with one clip of her fingers, she had undone herself from her corset and me from mine. I could play with her breasts a bit easier. Yet, she had been careful not to remove our shirts or pants in case someone came looking for me. I pushed one hand into her pants and panties, finding her already quite wet and ready.

"God damn it, Regina, you feel like you wanted to be fucked all day", I whispered in her ear, earning a moan in response. I slipped one finger into her entrance, while I pushed down on her clit with my thumb.

"And I think you have to be quiet, you Majesty, I think you don't want to be found by one of your guards being fucked senseless by one of your maids, am I right?" I looked at her face and I saw her nodding. This was something I really enjoyed to do: dominating her. In those times we made love, she never let me: she decided what she wanted and how she wanted it and right now, I was in charge.

I pushed another finger inside and I felt her hips rocking against my hand, she kept quiet, moaning quietly into my ear, driving me crazy and when I felt her walls tighten a bit around my fingers, I pushed a third finger in. I felt her shiver, her eyes rolled back into her head and she threw her head backwards, exposing her neck and I took advantage of it to leave a bitemark. She rocked her hips harder against my hand and when I pushed down on her clit once again, I felt her walls tighten, her hips bucking into my hand and she was holding on to me. I let her ride out her orgasm and pulled one by one my fingers out, then, when she looked at me, I licked them off. I saw her eyes widen and darken and I knew instantly this was a turn on for her.

"The moment you climb up to your high, and stay there for some seconds, that is the moment you are the most beautiful of all", I whispered in her ear, "And I want to be the only one seeing you like that for the rest of your life."

Regina seemed to be speechless, but recovered by kissing me on my mouth, dominating me again until she broke away from me. Her gaze keeping mine while she stood up, clicked her hand and changed outfits and she was back into her red dress that pushed up her breasts a bit more and I was pretty sure she took that one to be sure I would look at her with more lust in my eyes.

"Well, Miss Swan", she stated, "I hope for you you're list of work will be done in about three hours, because if it isn't, I will find the perfect punishment for you." And with those words, she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving me alone with a burning sensation between my legs, knowing I had to speed up a bit if I didn't want to be punished.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Alright! I'm pretty proud of myself for updating this often! It's also a very nice story to write, but I'm still thinking about how I will get to the end, so this means you still got at least two chapter to go. Anyway, I got another request of someone, asking me if I could write about Regina asking to stop Emma because she feels too good, yet I gave it another turn and changed roles. I hope you like this chapter and thanks for sticking with me until now! Also, when I was writing this chapter, I found myself writing a piece for my next story which I hope you like as much as this one. For now I will leave you so you can read this chapter, I hope you enjoy it and do not forget leaving a review!

* * *

I burst into the kitchen, trying to catch my had turned and was looking over her glasses to see what I exactly was trying to do.

"I'm done, I did it, all of it", I huffed and fell down on the nearest chair.

Gloria just smiled at me: "Well done", and continued cooking. A few minutes later, she served me my plate. I ate all of it, and asked for more because I hadn't eaten all day because of the workload. Also, I was a bit too excited because of what happened today. I had told her, she had told me she felt the same way, I couldn't help but feel happy… For once in my life, something very good was happening and it was possible it stayed that way.

"Emma, have you heard anything I said to you", gloria asked while she had hit me with her wooden spoon.

"Auwtch!" I said indignantly, Goddamn that little fat woman could hit quite hard. "No, forgie me, I was daydreaming, what did you say?"

"The Queen asked me to send you to her room immediately after you ate. She said she needed help with something, so you better hurry up."

I nodded and left the kitchen, knowing she was waiting for me and my thought went further than they should have been. My fantasy was going wild.

Once I was at her bedroom door, I knocked.

"Come in", I heard her say and with those words, I pushed the door open. It fell back in its lock when I stood inside, unable to move and watching her walking towards in those black high killer heels, her corset pushing up her breasts a bit more than normal and her sex covered in lace. Oh god, If I wasn't this aroused, I would faint at the moment. She tangled her arms around my neck her lips nibbling at my ear and I just let my hands rest on her hips. She pushed me softly against the wall behind me, kissing my lips softly, then going down and kissing my jawline, my neck and my collarbone. I let my head lean against the wall to expose more skin and she kissed every inch. After a while she unbuttoned my blouse, letting it hang open exposing the corset I was wearing. She pulled the laces and then threw the corset somewhere in the room. Her hands roamed over my body, feeling everything, every scar on my bod and kissing them all. She hooked her fingers under the waistband of my skirt and pulled it down with my panties.

"Let me love you like you have to be loved", she whispered in my ear, "let your body enjoy every touch, every kiss, every move. Do not try to control it, let it be free, feel like you have never felt before." Her voice was husky and low, it was such a turn on.

After she had nibbled on my earlobe, she began teasing my clit and I hadn't expect it so my legs felt instantly as jelly.

"How about we take this to the bed so you won't hurt yourself, dear?" she asked and all I could do was nod.

She guided me towards the bed and pushed me on it, then crawled over me like a panther. Her eyes were locked with mine and I saw them darken when my hands found her hips. I thought she had too much clothes on, so I began removing her corset. Again, it wasn't a very easy job, but I managed to do it a little bit quicker than last time. I tossed t away in the room and began kissing her lips. Her fingers pressed once again on my clit and then she went down on me. I felt her kissing my inner thigh and then I felt her tongue gliding through my wet slit. I moaned and grabbed with one hand her hair and with the other hand the sheets. I was desperate for some friction so I began rocking my hips against her mouth. She quickly understood what I wanted and pushed her tongue into my entrance, I gasped. Her nose pressed against my clit, while she worked her tongue in and out of my entrance until I felt myself loosen all my juices. She climbed up to me and kissed me and I tasted myself on her lips. She slipped her hand between our bodies and I gasped.

"God, no, Regina, please, if you give me another round, I will not be able to move tomorrow", I pleaded and she just gave me a look.

"Then you take a day of, staying in my bed with me", she answered, "Or maybe it will be fun seeing you suffer through the day… Hmm, I'll decide later on that one." and with those words, she pushed two fingers in without warning. I arched my back, felt her nipples pressing against mine and because of our previous activities, I was still very sensitive down there. She pushed right on my G-spot and something inside me exploded and her name rolled from my lips, more than once. She kept going, guiding me through me second and not much later my third orgasm after pumping in and out in quite a high speed. After that she just rolled next to me, her body pressed next to mine like she was afraid of losing me if she lost physical contact.

"You're incredible", I whispered, looking her straight in the eyes and holding her face in my hands, "Please, never let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Are you still high from those orgasm or are you serious?" she asked, one eyebrow shot up.

"Well, your Majesty, I'm pretty sure I'm serious about this one."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n:** Don't shoot me! I wrote you guys a short chapter and I know it's really short, but I hope you enjoy it tho... I tried my best fo some smut ;). Anyway, the next chapter might be the last one for this story and I'm very very sorry, but I hav another story on my mind and I have to study and I can't write 2 stories at the same time while I'm trying to understand all my subjects at school. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review!

* * *

I held her hips steady while she tried bucking into my mouth, desperate for more friction. I teased her by licking slightly over her nub of nerves, and I felt her tremble beneath me. I felt her hands clawing in my hair, trying to pull me closer where she needed it most, yet I didn't plan to give in yet.

"God, Emma, Stop teasing!" She yelled, her tone an octave higher than normal and directly followed by a moan because I gave a firm suck on her clit. My fingers clawed in her inner thighs and I bit in her left thigh, than I pressed my hand against her sex while my mouth trailed up her body until I found a nipple to nip on. I bit softly, swirled my tongue around it and sucked. Her body was very responsive to everything I did and I loved how her moans and gasps came out of her mouth while she tried not to be too loud. Yet, I loved it when she was loud, that way I knew I was doing the right thing at the moment. While I slipped my middle finger inside, my other hand was playing with her other boob, squeezing it softly, caressing it like it had to be caressed. I pumped my fingers in and out of her body, slipped a second finger into her and I climbed up to her mouth, kissing her passionately while I fucked her with my fingers. Her moans were silent because of my mouth on hers. I slipped my tongue into her mouth, dominating her and she just let me. She didn't do a thing to me but pulling me closer like she was scared to lose me, like I was going to leave if she didn't hold on to me.

"You're so wet, you Majesty, and so tight, god, I love fucking you with my fingers. Should I add a third one?" I asked and I got a moan in response, while she bit in my earlobe sending a shot of arousal down my body, and I did like I said, I added a third finger.

"Don't come yet, my Queen, we just started this game, you're going to last at least another minute", I commanded her and again, she just moaned in response. I curled my fingers inside and I felt her walls clench around my fingers.

"What did I tell you?" I asked her and she opened her eyes a bit to look at me.

I knew she wasn't the type to beg for release, she earlier had told me she never begged and she never will.

" _Why would I beg? I have to think about something and I can get it", she said while she looked at me._

" _But", I began, "what if I can make you beg for more? What if I can make you so desperate you just want me to go on?"_

 _She thought for a second and then looked at me again: "What are you trying to do?"_

" _I want to bet I can make you beg for more, but you are not allowed to touch yourself, or use magic", I told her and she agreed instantly, thinking I would never win, "If I win, my price is you begging for it. If you win, you can do whatever you want to me and I will not complain."_

"Fucking god, Emma, just let me come!" She began to become angry and I tried to kept her on her high, but stimulating her not enough to make her come.

I smirked, "If you beg, you can come."

The woman under me bit on her lower lip and shit, that was so sexy. I curled my fingers again and a cry came out of her mouth.

"Please,...", she began, her voice not louder than a whisper, "I'm begging you, make me come."

"Your wish is my command", and I began pumping my fingers in her in a faster pace. I curled, stimulated her clit and kissed her. All those things at the same time made her explode on the inside and come harder than she ever did. It took some minutes to make her come down from her high and I stopped, falling down next to her.

"Well, it seems like I won, didn't I, your Majesty?"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Hello everyone. I would love to thank you for staying with me until the end of this story. I would love to thank you for the reviews, the follows and the likes and I want to tell you that if I fel lik eit, this might not be the last chapter. I could draw another chapter out of it, yet, this isn't what I'm planning to do right now. I want to tell you guys I'm sorry it ends ere, that it's such a short chapter, but it had to be. Thank you, my dear friends, and I at least hope you enjoyed it and will enjoy the last chapter. Much love, -L

* * *

I heard the door fall in its lock, and I opened my eyes. I turned around to find the sleeping face of my beloved one next to me, and I couldn't help but feel happy. All I could do, was hope she was happy too, I could hope she loved me as much as I loved her. And no, at that moment, I didn't need more than only this: her next to me.

Yet, the door had fallen in the lock, so that meant someone had been in the room. Someone had found me, the mysterious blond, sleeping next to their Queen. This person hadn't woken us up by purpose, so he or she wasn't meant to be seen in here. I looked around and I saw nothing had changed, so I crawled into the arms of my Queen.

A few hours I woke up and I found two dark brown eyes staring at me, her lips in a small smile and I just couldn't feel happier. I first pecked my lips slowly on hers and not too long after that, I found myself being lost in a very passionate kiss. When our lips separated, a smile crept on my face.

"Good morning, love", I greeted her, "You look quite beautiful today."

"Thank you, dear, you don't look bad either", she answered me with the same smirk she always wore in that pretty face of hers.

After another ten minutes of cuddling, I crawled out of the bed and got my clothes together to put them on. I saw Regina looking and smiling at me, and after I got dressed up, she asked me to come once again and a deep kiss surprised me instantly. Something inside me told me something was up, yet, she hadn't said anything. Afterwards, she got out of bed and got dressed herself and once again, she smiled at me, with this soft expression in her eyes. I looked at her wrist and saw something I never saw before on her body.

"Regina, since when do you have a leather bracelet?" I asked her a bit confused.

She smiled at me again, "I don't have one. I told you about Snow White, right? The bracelet I'm wearing is one that makes me powerless. She was planning to take over my kingdom again. It seems today is the day", than she clipped her fingers and I wore other clothes, "I suggest you leave the castle before it's too late. You should not undergo the same destiny as me. You deserve a good life, even if it's without me."

At that moment, I didn't even had the chance to react, the door was thrown open, guards stormed into the room and forced the former Queen on her knees. They looked at me, unsure if I was a treat or not. One guard walked up to me and cuffed my hands behind my back too before we both were lead downstairs to Snow White and Prince Charming. Once we were in front of those two, they looked at each other.

"Regina, I trust you on speaking the truth, you know the consequences if you don't: this girl, does she need to be locked up with you?" Snow asked, the good in her taking over again.

The woman next to me didn't even look up, she was defeated and didn't want to fight back now.

"No, she is innocent", she whispered, and I saw Charming walking up to me, looking me suspiciously in the eyes and nodding at Snow. I was released in a second.

Guards took Regina again by her arms and she looked up to me again: "Until we meet again, Emma, just know that I love you."

"I love you too", I said and I saw her being dragged through the door. The last thing I heard was a desperate cry: "Love is weakness. But I will see you again, my love, even if you don't remember me."

 _And not many months later, Storybrooke was created._


	13. Chapter 13: Sequel part I

**A/N:** Hi guys! Yes, I said chapter 12 would be the last chapter, but there were many people asking for a sequel, so I thought: Yeah, I can write that for you guys. I had some free time (still one exam to go tho, but already went through the most difficult ones), so here it is: your sequel and guess what? Just part one! So there is coming another chapter for you guys. I still want to thank you for your reviews, your follows and you favoriting! Thank you so so so much, you guys make me really happy... I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the story and let me know what you think!

* * *

I have been doing this my whole life: searching people and finding them to lock them up. I have been searching for so many people, yet I didn't find the one I'm actually searching: someone to spend my life with, someone worth fighting for. And yes, of course I think it is a bit sad I never had the chance to settle down with anyone. If this person might have been in my life the moment I was pregnant, I would have kept the little boy I carried nine months in my belly, but I hadn't been so lucky. Yet I hope he had been lucky and I hope he found a loving family who cares about him, who gives him everything he needs, I hope he had a great life. At moments like this, when I was sitting in the restaurant with a guy I met on the internet (of course I knew who he was, I found him because I searched for him) I didn't think about those things, but when I come home, get my cupcake, a little birthday candle on top of it, and I look at it, I feel the loneliness and I just wish I wasn't alone on this day, on my twenty-eighth birthday.

At the moment I did so, when I blew out the candle on my cupcake, someone knocked on my appartements door. I opened the door and I saw a little boy, not older than ten years old.

"Are you Emma Swan?" he asked me, his eyes wide and big, looking up at me. He was quite adorable.

"Yes, I am, what are you doing here, kid?" I asked back, looking down while standing in the doorway. Before I knew what was happening, he was standing in my apartment, making himself comfortable on my couch. I turned around confused.

"Hey kid, you can't just walk in and make yourself comfortable. I don't even know who you are, should I call the cops?"

"Don't, if you do, I tell them you kidnapped me", he said in a certain voice.

"You wouldn't", I tried.

He looked me straight in the eyes, eyes I recognized but I couldn't tell from where: "Watch me." And I knew he spoke the truth.

"Alright, kid, what do you want?"

I leaned back into the couch when I took place in the other one on the other side. The boy wore designer clothes, could talk himself right out of things in no time and he was almost reckless. I could tell by the way he was behaving, and I could tell he wasn't an orphan, I could tell he lived with someone who loved him and spoiled him.

"I want you to come home with me", he said, "You are the only one who can break the curse, you must come with me."

"Wow kid, I don't have to do anything, just so you know. Where do you live? I'm calling the cops."

"Don't", I looked at him, "I'll seriously tell them you kidnapped me. I only tell you where I live if you take me there."

I sighed, knowing he wasn't going to give up anytime soon: "Alright, I'll bring you."

"Great!" He jumped out of the couch, I took my leather jacket, my keys and went to the door, hold it open for the little boy and closed it behind me. Not knowing what kind of adventure and future was ahead of me. Not expecting anything from this trip to his house.

"And where do you life, Kid? I don't even know your name for fucks sake!"

"Storybrooke, and my name is Henry Mills, I also am your son."

"Storybrooke… and you are WHAT?!"

He smiled at me and began to explain everything.

Alright, everything seems to make perfect sense: he indeed was ten years old and ten years ago, I gave a boy up for adoption, hoping he wouldn't become a foster child. My wish seemed to come true: he lived with his mom in a mansion in a little town called Storybrooke. This actually made sense, the things he said afterwards, made a little less sense. He told me about another land called the Enchanted Forest, where I used to live, where his mom was the Evil Queen who fell in love with me and I had to save the town with 'true love', like something ridiculous as that existed. The boy had a very lively fantasy and I didn't want to crash his dreams, so I just went along with it.

When, after a long ride, we finally arrived in the town, he guided me directly to the mansion. I parked in front of it and the front door swung open in just second.

"Henry! I was so worried, please, never run away again!" She ran up to him and hugged him very tightly, than she looked up at me and just for a moment, she seemed to be paralyzed, it was just a moment, but long enough for me to notice. She looked me in the eyes, and I really knew these eyes were familiar to me, in another way than Henry's were, but they were familiar.

"I assume you brought my son back home? Thank you very much, I'd love to invite you inside for a glass of the best appelcider you ever tasted", she smiles and looks at me pretty hopefully.

"I'd love that", I answered, "Emma Swan", I introduced myself, sticking my hand out.

"So rude of me, of course, Regina Mills, I'm the mayor of this town", she accepted the handshake and I felt something in my body warming up like it never did before, I didn't want to let go of her hand and yet I knew I had to, so I did, unwillingly.

 _Regina, I know that name..._

"After you", she signed to the door and I went through the door into the mansion.

I took a good look at the inside of the mansion: "You live very nicely, much space", I told her.

"Yes, indeed, sometimes I think it would be nice if there would live a third person in this house, it would be less lonely. Of course, I have Henry, but when he's gone, it's quite big for me alone."

I nodded in understanding, yes, I understood that perfectly, I already had this feeling in my little apartment, this must feel like a castle if you were alone. I followed the dark haired woman into the living room where I sat down on the couch. Not much later she came running with two glasses and a bottle of apple cider. I drank mine in almost one gulp.

"Looks like you needed it?" she asked when she saw I downed my glass already.

"Kind of", I shrugged, "I mean, maybe you would need it too… Your son told me, when I was driving him home, he's the boy I gave p for adoption ten years ago. I don't know how he knows, because the record was sealed, but everything he says just… makes sense… His birthdate, his eyes, his looks… It just makes sense."

"I don't know how he knows and I'm sorry he wanted to find you, but I'm glad he did because otherwise who knows where he would have been right now? Thank you so much, really…" the brunette said quite softly. I recognized this voice, I really did. I also couldn't help but look at her: she is gorgeous! How was it even possible this woman didn't have a husband? Time to ask.

"No problem, really… I just.. Sorry for asking, but did you raise him alone? No man in your life?"

She laughed and looked at me playfully: "Yes, I raised him alone, no man in my life indeed as I'm not interested in them."

I might have a chance with this woman if I don't mess up...


	14. Chapter 14: Sequel part II

**A/N:** Hello lovely people! I wrote the second part of the sequel. Before I start of with my monologue about this part, I want to thank all of those followers (We reached 100!), those favoriting and those reviews! Please keep wirting them and especially now: I give you guys the choice: should I write one last part to this story (about what happened in those ten years and stuff) or do I have to let this part be the ending? Please, let me know! Now, enjoy this part please!

* * *

When I was about to get up, excuse myself and leave this place behind, leave this beautiful woman behind, she stood up too. She grabbed my hand and once again, I felt this connection with the brunette, I felt something I never felt again. I wanted to pull my hand away because of the warmth that was spreading through my body from the moment she started touching me. On the other hand, I didn't want her to ever let me go: it felt so pleasant, so warm and so … familiar. My body seemed to remember being touch this way, in a nice way, yet I knew this wasn't possible. I've never seen this woman before in my life.

"Maybe I should go, I brought your son home, I don't want to interrupt you any further, with whatever you were doing", I tried saying very quietly, knowing I absolutely didn't want to leave.

She looked very disappointed, but kept her grip on my hand and no, didn't want her to release it either: "Maybe you can stay the night? I mean, there is a storm coming and I don't want you to be in a dangerous situation…", her voice betrayed her, she almost begged for me to stay and I just couldn't help but feel flattered and take this opportunity.

"Sure, if you don't mind", I said, I had taken a step closer to her, I just couldn't help but feel attracted to her, but when I saw her leaning in, I turned my head and let go of her hand. It's a bit too soon to do this, I barely know her?!

"MOOOOOOM, Is it alright if I go to the sleepover at Spencer's? Please?" the brown haired boy came down the stairs running. Looking at Regina with those big eyes he used on me too.

She shrugged: "Yes, I guess so, but if you run away again, you know there will be consequences, you do, little prince?"

She was so sweet with the boy, like she was everything she had, and in one or another way, he as: he was everything she had ever had.

The boy looked up at his mom and looked at me and back at his mom: "No need to run away mom, I promise", he said in a clear voice, then moved closer to Regina and whispered something in her ear, yet I was too far away and he spoke to quietly for me to understand. She smiled and nodded, pronouncing 'Thank you' with those beautiful lips of her.

"Great! I'll be going then! Spencer's mom is already here!" he said, taking his stuff and leaving the house after yelling: "Love you, see you later, Mom!"

After she had looked out of the window, she sat down next to me again after she had found another bottle of liquor. She poured herself and me another glass and we started talking again. After a third bottle, we cuddled close to each other, her hands starting to roam over my body, mine over hers. It was a good thing the boy wasn't around right now, because I don't think he would have liked to see this. The alcohol in our systems had taken over and our hands were roaming over each others bodies, feeling through clothes, muffled sounds like moans, groans and gasps filled the air in the room. My lips found her neck, my hands found the edge of her shirt and pulled it up so she would get the fact I thought she was overdressed, she lifted her arms so I could pull the shirt over her head and I actually tried not to drool because of the sight in front of me. As I thought, her body was gorgeous. I began to kiss my way down to her breasts who were still hidden in her bra and not much later, I reached behind her to unclasp it. She groaned when I did so and when my lips fought one of her nipples, she threw her head back. Her hands worked my shirt up so I would be equally undressed, my bra followed not much later and her hands began to massage my breasts. I couldn't help but groan by her movements, they turned me on, every touch made me feel warmer and sent a shot of arousal right to my core. I loved it.

"Fuck, Emma, please, give me what I need", she asked, while she already was searching for friction by rolling her hips against the couch.

"Yes, your Majesty", I said jokily, not seeing she glanced at me with this oh so familiar smirk on her face, thinking about ten years ago.

I did as she asked me to, I placed kisses on her toned belly, while I hooked my fingers under her pants and panties, pulling them down in one go, too excited to slow down. In no time, my tongue found her wet slit and I licked through it, receiving a startled gasp in the procedure.

"Wait, Emma, I want to do something back.. Please, turn around so I can give you just as much pleasure", She said.

I looked up at her, my eyebrows shot up: "You know you don't have to, right?"

"I want to."

"Okay", and I turned around, My pants and panties had found the ground in a record time and I just hoovered over the brunette, feeling her hot breath on my sex while I licked hers. My body desperately wanted to buck my hips into her mouth, but I tried to control it. Once I focussed me on my job, I found out rather quickly she was repeating my movements, trying to please me as much a I pleased her. I buried my tongue in her entrance and at that moment, she did something I wasn't expecting: she caressed my clit more than before, pushed two fingers inside without any warning and it practically made me come on the moment itself. I tried to control myself, not bucking my hips into her mouth, but I just couldn't still my movements. My task was long forgotten and I was chasing my release.

"God yes, Regina, just like that!" and with those words, I came into her mouth. She rode through my waves of pleasure that just kept coming. After I came down from my high, I remembered my task which I continued. It seemed that seeing and feeling me orgasms, had made her wetter than she already was, so the task wasn't that difficult. I fucked her with her tongue, my fingers worked on her clit: circling, pushing, pinching until she just couldn't control her movements and also came.

When she came down from her high, I turned around myself again, cuddling with her and I pressed a kiss on her forehead. She looked at me, her eyes big and wide, pushed me down on the couch so she was above me. I tucked some hair behind her ear and she just smiled at me so lovely, I couldn't help but smile. The sex we just had, hd replaced the alcohol in our bodies with adrenaline, so I knew what I was doing, what had going on the last hour. At that moment, she moved her lips to mine, until they were brushing against each other. I pulled her closer and our lips worked on themselves, our tongues tangled and from that moment, I felt a shockwave going through the air. Memories that had been forgotten, found themselves a way into my head. I opened my eyes when our lips separated and looked at her in disbelieve.

"I waited so long for this moment", she said into my ear.

I looked into her eyes: "I believe I did too, yet I didn't know until now."

And the only thing she could do was smile widely, because she knew I remembered, she knew nothing had changed my unconditional love for her.

And for the first time in the life here on planet earth, I felt like I was wanted, I felt like I found my place where I belonged and I knew I wouldn't have to be alone anymore. Everybody says true love never dies, well, I guess this is the prove that it indeed doesn't.


	15. Chapter 15: Sequel part III

**A/N:** Hi guys, I wrote this last and very short chapter to have some things cleared out. This way I feel satisfied how the story ends and this time it's not an open ending. I hope you guys like it anyway, nothing spicy in here. Thanks for sticking with me through all those chapter!

* * *

After some more kissing and touching and showing love to one another, we began to talk, because there were a few things that needed to be cleared out.

"Regina?" I asked.

"Yes, love?" she answered, looking at me and smiling, kissing my neck once again and making me moan when she sucked on my pulsepoint. My body was getting way too sensitive.

"I want to ask you some questions about the curse", I tried and I got her attention right away, another kind of attention of course.

"Ask away", she nodded, straddling my hips, but not kissing me anymore or touching me in any other kind of way.

I sight, trying to find the right words: "Alright, so if I'm right, everyone in town were people from the Enchanted Forest, they were all placed here, right?"

"That's right, dear."

"Why was I placed in Boston?" I was a bit confused by this fact, it wasn't very logical.

"I tried to figure that out too", she began, "And I think it's the price magic has. Maybe you might have heard it before: Magic always comes with a price and I think separating you from me for ten years was that price and I paid it."

"You indeed did, and all those memories I have, based on life on earth, it isn't true, right?"

"Those from before the curse not, no. But since you are asking me question, I want to ask one too. How is it possible you gave birth to Henry?" Regina asked me.

I shrugged, "Well, in those memories you gave me, I got pregnant because of a guy I fell in love with and he betrayed me and was the reason I got to spend time in jail."

"I'm sorry, I never wanted to give you bad memories, my dear, I wanted to give you the perfect live you deserved and I failed…"

I looked up at her, cupped her chin with my hand and looked at her with so much love in my eyes.

"That's alright, it's not your fault. But back to that, I guess I have been pregnant the time those guards picked me up and you saved me from them. The guy who had forced himself on me made me pregnant and gave me, wait, that's wrong, gave us Henry."

She nodded, "Yes, that sounds reasonable."

"So that's something cleared out", I said while I gave her a peck on her lips, then looking at her body, naked in front and on top of me. Yes, she is gorgeous, and I still hope she knows it. The only thing I know is that I'm never going to let this woman slip from my hands again.

* * *

 **Thanks and hope to see you again when writing my next story! ~ L**


End file.
